Even in the Darkest Times
by XxCupcakersxX
Summary: Hermione is send back in time to help change the fate of a beautiful redhead and her raven haired partner. What happens when she falls in love with a sandy blonde haired boy? What happens when she becomes the fourth Marauder? HGxRL. Other pairings JPxLEP •ღƸ Ӝ Ʒღ• I dont own HP or any of the charactors!
1. Dog or Wolf?

**I am currently in LOVE with Hermione time travel fics, thus this was born XD. I am going to be posting chapters for TBE (Those Blue Eyes) and this on Sundays now! I am just that nice... and bored... and a computer geek. Well... I guess on with the fic ^^ Hope you guys like it (:**

_Present (1990's)_

(Hermione's POV)

Only one more minute. Dumbledore may be a portrait, but I still dont want to be late. Huffing I make it to the gargoyle and sputter out McGonagall's new password. Bounding up the stairs my watch chimes, 3pm right on time. "Hello Miss. Granger" McGonagall says as she transforms to human. "Headmistress" I reply bowing my head a little. "I will leave you and Albus alone to talk" she says leaving the room and letting the huge door slam behind her.

"Headmaster" I say addressing the man in the portrait. "Oh dear, call me Albus. I am no longer your headmaster." he replies with that old crackled voice I grew so use to during my time at Hogwarts. Nodding my head I proceed to ask "What was the favor you wrote to me about?". "I need you to go into the past and try to stop Voldemort from rising as he did and causing so many to die, including Lily and James Potter" he says solemnly. "Mess with history?" I exclaim my eyes bugging out. "For the greater good of course" he explain. "Wait so I am going to go into the past to meet people I will end up watching die?" I say quietly. "If everything goes as planned, you will watch them live" he says. "Will I ever come back home? Here?" I whisper. "No, you will have to destroy the time turner as soon as you get there" he replies again solemn. After standing there for a minute and weighting the choices I whisper three words that will change my whole life "I'll do it".

Fifty minutes of preparing later, I stand face to face with the man who was my headmaster, teacher, and friend. "You will be going to them in there third year. Your goal is to befriend Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus and get them never to trust Pettigrew. The potion you took earlier made you look as you did as a third year. Your name will still be Hermione but not Granger. You can choose any last name you would like as long as it is not Granger. Just remember one thing on your journey. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times.." He says. "...if one only remembers to turn on the light" I finish with tears in my eyes. Harry, Ron, and Ginny come out of the fireplace. "We came as soon as you flooed us" Ron says. I run up and pull all of them into a hug. "Mione, what happened to you?" Harry asks quickly. I brief them on what I am doing not giving much details in the range of the people. "I wanted to say goodbye to you guys..." I whisper starting to tear up again. "Ginny, you were like the sister I never had and sometimes the only person I had..." I whisper in her ear as I hug her as tight as I can. "Ron, sometimes you were dumb as a rock.." "Hey!" he yelps. I continue "..but on the inside you are so kind and gentle" I whisper and give him his hug. "Harry.." I start my voice starting to break. "You were like a brother to me.. always looking out and even though you got on my nerves sometimes I never meant it when I got mad" I say as best as I can while crying and hugging him. "I love you all" I whisper once I step back and address them all. As I turn the time turner they all say "Volumus nunquam obliviscar tui" at the same exact time. Then I am gone.

_Past (1970's)_

(Hermione's POV)\

In the blink of an eye I am 20 years back in time. Same old office, but no portrait of Dumbledore and no Harry, Ron, and Ginny.. The old, well present Albus comes in looking a little startled but keeps his composure. "Sir.." I half stutter half whisper. "What is your name?" he asks as he sits behind his desk. "Hermione sir, here read this" I say handing him the letter portrait Dumbledore told me to take. After he reads it for a minute he looks up at me and chuckles "So you need classes with the biggest trouble makers of the school?". I giggle at the thought and reply "Pretty much". "Okay, well that can be arranged to start today. Go to Transfiguration which you have with all of them but Peter Pettigrew." he says handing me my schedule and some basic school supplies. "Thank you Headmaster. Oh and I am in Griffindor right?" I ask before leaving. "Of course dear" he says giving me a wink. I smile and head off to my destiny.

I take a deep breath and push open the door that holds my best friends dead parents, my dead professor, and my best friends dead uncle. Oh Joy. McGonagall stops talking and then all eyes train on me. "Umm Dumbledore told me to give you this" I say quietly, blushing at all the stares. "Very well, take the only open seat, next to Mister Lupin here" she says pointing at Remus. I slink over quickly and slide into the seat next to my old professor. "Hello I'm Remus" he says quietly giving me a small smile. "Hermione" reply trying not to blush at the younger version of my professor. I slowly sneak peaks around the room to James who is staring at Lily, Sirius who is trying to hex a poor girls homework, and then back at Remus who keeps peeking over at me as well when he thinks I'm not looking. When the bell sounds I stay behind a little to try to catch to marauder's attention. Sirius of all people saunter up to me and say "Helllooooo, I am Sirius. Sirius Black." then holds out a hand like a hand shake. "Hermione" I say shaking his hand kind of weakly. "Hermione what?" he presses. "Hermione Smith" I say thinking of the first muggle name that comes to mind. "Muggle born" he asks with a raised eyebrow. I nod my head. "Well Hermione, I suppose you need some friends in this school so your not all lonely" he says with a childish grin. I chuckle "I suppose I do". "Then come meet James, and you know Remus. This is Prongs, also know as James." he continues pointing a finger at James. "You know Moony" he says pointing at a very bored looking Remus. "Annndddddd... I am the oh so majestic Padfoot"he finishes. I burst out laughing earning funny look from Sirius and James but it sure made Remus laugh.

A whole freaking month of talking to dead people... I swear I am going crazy. "HEERRRMMMIIIOOONNNNEEEEEE" Sirius says with his face two inches from mine. "Wh- What?" I say jumping. "I said, do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with us tomorrow?" he says slowly. I swat at him and say "Only if Remus goes" then quickly blushing "because he is sane-ish". "Oi!" Sirius yelps "Whats that suppose to mean". "Nothingg" I giggle. "Hey come over here and tell me what this is suppose to be" Remus says pointing at a piece of parchment. I slink over there glad to be out of Sirius's face and over by Remus. "Um either a large dog or a small wolf" I say tilting my head to the side a little. The paper doesnt have a drawing though. It says meet me outside Olivander's at 2pm tomorrow. I smile and nod ever so slightly, but enough to let him know. "Well, I am going up to bed... See you guys tomorrow and not a moment before. Sirius." I say pointingly at Sirius. "What?" he says trying to act innocent. I just smile as I walk up the stairs.

**WOW 4 pages! Hope you guys likee! Who ever can tell me where Dumbledore's quote "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light" is said in the movies/books will earn a shout out ! Please review 3 you guyss!**


	2. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Hey my lovely people. My computer was wonky for a while and its finally working again :D I also have become addicted to HGxSB and RLxSB and HGxRL fictions XD OMG Someone needs to drag me off Drawcast... Well if anyone is on Drawcast im HermioneBlack on there XD Well on with the story and stuff... Oh Wait! The person who got the quote from last chapter was Lupinlover342 (I approve of the name XD)**

_PAST (1970's)_

(Hermione's POV)

Hogsmeade day. Meeting Remus... Wait what! I shoot straight up out of bed and start throwing all of my things for the day together until Emmeline comes over to me and stops me."Jeez girl, why you in such a rush?" she asks. "Umm... Well I am meeting someone in Hogsmeade" I say blushing. "Ooooo who?" She presses. "Ummmm IammeetingRemus" I say quickly hoping she didnt understand. She squeals causing Alice and Lily to be right up by us asking whats going on. "Hermione is going on a date with Remus" she sings. I smack her arm "I am not! I am just meeting him!" I rush trying to cover my embarrassment. "Whatever you say deary" Lily says before smirking and wandering off. Ugh why did I tell them.

Its 2:04, where is he? I feel so silly sitting outside of here alone. Maybe it was a prank on me. Would Remus do that to me? Hermione! Get it together, he would not do that to you. "Umm Hi Hermione" Remus stutters out.

(Remus's POV)

Oh My God! She looks stunning. Just a little snow in her hair, rosy cheeks, and her eyes. Moony! Stop making me think that! _Why she is beautiful! _I know... I got this. "Umm Hi Hermione" I stutter out. She gives me a grin and hops up. "Hey Remus. Why did you want to meet up here?" she asks. Oh God I cant do this. _Yes you can. _"Well... Ummm..." I start. "Wait Remus? Why cant we move?" Hermione says her eyes getting wide. "EMMELINE VANCE YOU REMOVE THIS CHARMED MISTLETOE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! Hermione then proceeds to shriek. I glance up and see she isnt lying. I hear Emmeline giggle somewhere behind me. "It can only be removed if you kisss" she sings. I look at Hermione kind of awkwardly then ask "Umm so what do we do?". "Errmmm well she said the only way out is to kiss" Hermione says turning bright red.

(Hermione's POV)

_'The only way out is to kiss' _

Did I really just say that? I am so stupid, though I wouldnt mind kissing Remus. Hermione! He was your professor! _Was..._ "Well... I guess we kind of have to kiss" Remus stutters turning a shade of red. "Yeah.." I say feeling the blush creep onto my cheeks. Remus leans over and gives me a kiss on the lips. It was only about two seconds but you know how people say its like fireworks? Its 100x better!

As soon as we are free I say "I am so sorry Remus, Emmeline is such a" I trail off when Remus puts his finger on my lips. "Its fine Hermione" he replies still bright red. "Okay, well I need to go kill a certain Vance now so if you will excuse me" I say brushing past Remus and giving him a smile. "Sure, I will talk to you later" Remus says returning my smile.

"EMMELINE VANCE WHERE ARE YOU?" I shout while running down the streets. Lily stops me after running non stop for 15 minutes. "Sweetie, whats wrong? Why are you trying to kill Emmeline?" she asks me. "She... Me... Remus... Charmed... Mistletoe" I huff out between gasping breathes. "Ummm... Hermione, admit to me sweetie. How much did you want to kiss him?" she asks with a giggle and a raised eyebrow. I feel my face turning a bright shade of red that quite fits my hat color. "I.. I need to go" I say rushing to go find Sirius. It feels like I can trust Sirius, like he is a brother.

Of course he is in the first place I check, Three Broomsticks. "Sirius.." I say quietly coming up behind him. "Hey Mio- Whats wrong?" he says probably reading my expression. "Have you talked to Remus since we came to Hogsmeade?" I say keeping my voice low. "No.. Why? Wasn't he suppose to meet you like 45 minutes ago? Did he do a no show?" Sirius bombards me with questions. "No he didn't stand me up, its what happened when he got there.." I mumble. "Whats did he do?" Sirius says quickly looking into my eyes as if he can see what happened. "It was Emmeline.. She stuck me and Remus under one of those charmed mistletoe's where you cant leave until you kiss..." I whisper the last word. Sirius lets out a huge barking laugh "You kissed Moony?" he repeats. "Yeah.." I say meekly turning red, "Oh Mione, you had me worried he did something, but now that I think about it. Moony, do anything to anyone? Especially a friend." he barks out again. "Wait till Prongs hears about this!" he continues. "No!" I shriek out earning weird looks from all directions. "Do NOT tell James. Let Remus tell him and you if he wants. I just had to tell someone and if I told the girls I wouldnt ever hear the end of it. Oh Mah God." I gasp out the last part. "What?" Sirius says with a raised eyebrow. I bury my face in my hands and mumble something that sounded like "I already told Lily". "Evans knew before me?" He yelps "I thought I was special". "Sirius... Promise not to tell anyone?" I ask before I leave. "Promise Mione" he replies holding up a hand.

The next morning I trudge down to the common room and see Remus. I blush furiously and give him a shy smile before slinking over to the couch next to him, the only open seat. "Good morning Hermione" Remus says turning slightly pink. "Good morning Remus" I reply back and giggle. James turns to us and raises an eyebrow "Did I miss something here?" he asks. "Nope" me and Remus say together. "Mhmm" he replies. I hear the girls bounding down the stairs. "And it begins.." I mutter under my breathe. "Good morning James, Remus, _Hermione_" Emmeline says drawing out my name. "Now I know I missed something" James say furrowing his brow. I jump up and start after Emmeline "Your dead Vance!" I yell as I chase her. "In your dreams Smith!" she yells back. I stop dead in my tracks and stare at her as she slows down and looks at me. "What?" She asks. I just stare and then the memory's flood back. _Harry and Ron sitting on the train when I first met them. Being paralyzed by the basilisk. Seeing Remus as a werewolf. Being underwater for the second challenge. Eavesdropping on the Order's meetings. Watching Sirius die. Seeing Remus dead. Watching Harry snap the Elder Wand. Albus telling me about his plan. Seeing Harry, Ron, and Ginny for the last time. Telling them I love them._ I drop to the floor on my knee's and start crying. Everybody rushes over and starts asking whats wrong. I feel a pair of arms around me, its Lily. "Its okay Hermione" she whispers in my ear. "Hermione, can you tell me what happened?" Lily asks soothingly once my sobbing has subsided. "Only if everyone else leaves" I whisper. Lily nods her head at them who grumble and mutter but leave. I take a deep breathe and begin.

I finish the story and look over at a very wide eyed Lily. "Your not lying are you?" she asks quietly. "No... Im not" I whisper "You dont think I am a freak do you?" I ask scared for an answer. "Hermione" she says looking into my eyes "You one of my best friends and sometime you may be weird but not a freak. Not like that at least.". I hug her "Thanks Lily". "Anytime girly" she says "Oh and I want to hear about that kiss later!" She calls out as she is walking up the stairs to the dorms. Oh dear, this is going to be a long night.

**Do you guys hate me for the wait in updates ? *Shame look* I would LOVE to hear your guys feedback tho! So why not hit the little review button down there? Its looks a little blue and in need of cheering up (;**

**~_~_~_~ Peace and Llamas ~_~_~_~**


	3. Paws

**Hey... I have been so sick so I have had time to lay in bed and write for yall... I am to addicted to this site.. On the bright side I got a phone... That I use just to text and read fanfictions... Well enough of my silly little rant... Hope yall enjoy and feel free to send me any questions/comments/concerns though PM or just leave me a review and I promise I will get back to you. One last note, Lupinlover342 did not get the question correct. I thought it was from Goblin of Fire, but I was watching Prisoner of Azkaban and it was from the opening feast of PoA. Sorry bout that. One LAST thing! Sorry this was uploaded a day late. I was at my friends partying for New Years all night and just got home. Kay well...**

_(1970's)_

(Hermione's POV)

Ugh. The sun is to bright. "Moiinnnneeeee" Lily draws out my name about an inch from my head. "What in Merlin's beard could cause you to wake me this early?" I mumble into my pillow. "You never told us about your kissss" she draws out. I turn over to see Emmeline, Lily, and Alice crowded around the side of my bed. "The kiss that Em forced?" I shoot at the girls. "With the guy you fancy!" Lily continues. "I- I never said that" I stutter out. "Sweetie, saying your dont like Remus is like saying James doesnt love me" she says crinkling her nose on James name. "Point taken" I say before turning my head to my pillow "Maybe I do" I reply muffled by the pillow. "What?" Lily sticks her head two inches from mine. I turn over annoyed and say "Okay! I bloody fancy Remus!". The girls in union all squeal and plop on my bed while all talking at once. "Oh Merlin. What did I do to deserve this?" I groan. "What was the kiss like?" Lily pesters. "That! I will not talk about considering its just me giving in to your childish banter about how long it will take me to like him because I know there is something between you guys" I say as I hop out of bed to start my morning routine leaving the girls with there jaws on the floor.

Walking down to the common room, guess who I run into? "Oh.. Hey Remus" I stutter. "Hey Mione, you know you can call me Moony. I mean we are good friends. At least I like to think so" Remus says with a small blush. "Okay.." I say with a slow blush creeping to my face. Sitting on the couch in the common room I close my eyes and enjoy the peace that only lasted for two seconds of course. "Hermione dear" Sirius sings out. "Oh Merlin's Beard! What is it?" I half snap half groan. Sirius puts a hand on his chest in mock hurt and cries out "Oi! Whats got your knickers in a twist?". I throw the nearest thing at him. A hardcover book. How convenient. Remus smirks and Sirius mumbles and goes to sit on the other side of the room. "I am going to go to breakfast and I plan to do that with a hardcover book in hand " I say and leave a grumbling Sirius and a slightly rosy Remus.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_FIVE MONTHS LATER_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Mione!" Remus calls out as I am walking down the corridor. I turn "Oh hey Moony" I say with a smile finally use to calling him by his nickname. "Sirius wanted to talk to you and couldnt find you" Remus says kinda sarcastic. "By find, you mean 'to lazy to get off his lazy -" I say interrupted by Remus. "Yes, thats exactly what I meant.". I give a slight chuckle and head of to my doom, erm destiny.

"Hermione!" I am thrown over Sirius's shoulder and spun around. "Ahhhh! Put my down before I hex your hair pink!" I squeal. He stops dead in his tracks and drops me. Literally. "Owwwhhhh" I groan out. James gaps at Sirius and stutters not sounding very surprised or convincing "Yo- you dropped Hermione". I look up at Sirius and non verbally turn his hair hot pink anyways. James smirks and says to Sirius "I knew she was a good choice". My head snaps up at this and I say cautiously "Choice for what?..". "Since Peter grew away, we decided we needed someone we could trust to be kind of like a marauder and..." James says. "We choose you!" Sirius bursts out. I stare at them dumbfounded "Really?" I whisper. "Yeah, really" Remus says stepping out from the shadows by the portrait door. "So will you?" James asks bouncing. "Yes! Wait.. So this was all planned? Even dropping me?!" I say excitedly but turn grave. "We needed to test you and what better way than to annoy you and see what you do" Sirius says with a goofy grin. "But we do need to tell you something Mione" Remus says very solemnly.

Sitting now in the boys dormitory Sirius clears his throat and starts to tell the tale "Well.. Remy here has a secret that as a Marauder you need to know, he-" Remus cuts him off "Let me tell her Padfoot" he says solemnly. Sirius only nods and takes a step back. "Hermione... this is in no easy way to tell you but... I am a werewolf and change once a month into a monster who has friends that transfer into animals at will and accompany me." he says with a look in his eye that can only be described as fear. "Sirius changes into a dog hence Padfoot, James is a stag hence Prongs, and Peter was a rat or Wormtail". I look Remus in the eye and start "Moony..-". "I knew we shouldnt have told her" Remus says cursing under his breath and walking to the other side of the room. "Moon-" I start again. Remus cuts me off again and says quivering "If you dont want to be friends anymore because of it thats fine". "Remus John Lupin! Listen to me." I say busting out the 'mother' voice. Remus just looks a little stunned. I get up and walk across the room until I am face to face with him. "Its okay, I dont think poorly of you nor that your a monster" I say softly. "But I am-" he starts but I cut him off "No, your not and thats the end of it". I hug him and then hear Sirius say "Soo Mione do you think you could help us with the Animangus stuff? We are having a ;ittle trouble?". "Why not" I say after breaking away from Remus with a smile. "Really?" Remus says looking excited. "Sure, its for friends isnt it" I say with a grin. All the boys chorus thanks and hugs. "Well I better go find Lily before she has a fit for me not meeting her in the library" I say quickly remembering where I was heading before I got distracted by Remus. "Oi! You ditched Evans?" James says incredulously. "No, just got sucked up by you guys" I say rolling my eyes "Oh, and Sirius the color suits you". "Wha-" he stutters obviously forgetting his hair as I walk out the door.

I run as fast as I can to find Lily causing me to run right into Snape. "Oh.. Sorry" he stutters. "Its okay, it was my fault for rushing so fast" I say quickly. "Hermione right?" he asks tentatively. "Yes" I say with a soft smile "Severus right?". "Yeah" He stutters again. "Sorry to rush but I need to meet a friend" I say handing him his dropped book and moving past him. I burst into the library earning a disapproving look from Madame Pince, but I only focus on my target. A redhead sitting with her quill abandoned and parchment bare. "Lily, Im sooo sorry" I say after getting to where she is sitting. "What took you?" she asks quickly. "Ummm Remus stopped me and I had to sort some stuff out with the boys and then I ran into Severus" I say quickly trying to brush it off. Lily just raises an eyebrow and pulls out her Transfiguration textbook. "Ready to get some notes down?" she asks. "Why dont we plan for another time" I say with a smirk. "Oh Merlin, thats a Marauder smirk!" she half squeaks half groans "What have they done to my Hermione!". I laugh at her dramatic gestures "Nothing, yet". "Yet?.. What are they planning?" She asks looking worried. "Nothing to my knowledge, but I did turn Sirius's hair hot pink" I say remembering my threat. Lily gaps at me "His hair? What did he do to deserve it? No one touches his hair..." Lily asks stunned. "Spun me on his shoulder then dropped me" I say grimacing at the memory and slight ache in my back and shoulder. Lily clucks her tongue and turns open the book anyways.

"Where are you taking me to?" I question as Sirius and Remus lead me to the Whomping Willow. "A special Marauders place" Sirius says with a wink. "Why is James not here then?" I further question the boys. "He is writing lines for Minnie" Sirius says again. I dont question this considering the boys are always getting into trouble. Remus leads us to the passage leading to the Shack after calming the tree. Walking through the musty passage is calming but terrifying at the same time. Last time I was in this place with both of them. _"Wait a minute Sirius" Lupin instructs. "I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban!" Sirius calls in a playfully mad tone. "Come out Peter! Come out to play!" He calls again. _I gasp at he memory and stop dead in my tracks. "What is it Mione?" Remus says slowly approaching me. "It- its nothing" I stutter "Just a memory". Nothing but a memory. It wont happen if I complete my task. "This" Sirius says stepping into the shack "Is where Remy boy transforms every month". I gently run my fingers over some scratch marks in the wall earning a sigh from Remus. "Remus I told you its fine" I say turning to face the sandy hair boy. He towers over me as most of the boys do, but not as much as them. "Tell me what your thinking Mione" Remus says quietly. "Oh.. Well I was thinking people who are Animangi have the same Patronus as Animangus form" I says revealing my latest discovery. "Can you do either?" Remus asks. "Well I can conjure a Patronus" I say meekly not thinking of what age I am suppose to be compared to the complexity of the spell. "Really? Can we see?" Sirius pipes in. I slowly pull out my wand and whisper "Expecto Patronum". Slowly a she-wolf emerges from the tip of my wand and gracefully dance around the room earning a gasp from me. "It- its s- suppose to be an otter" I stutter out. A Patronus can change based on life changing events. "I like it" Remus says with a shy smirk. I slowly watch the she-wolf dissolve and darken the room once again. "So.. A nickname for another wolf" Sirius says kind of awkwardly. "How about Paws" Remus suggests. "All hail Miss Paws!" Sirius calls and picks me up again. "Dont make me turn your hair pink again!" I shriek. Sirius puts me down carefully this time and suggests we head back to tell James.

(Remus POV)

"Padfoot" I call to my friend while laying face down on my bed. "What" he mumbles from under his covers. "What do I do if I fancy a girl, but I dont want to freak her out?" I call again. "Who?" Sirius says sitting straight up from his bed. "Ummm" I trail off. "Its Marauder Code that you tell me!" he quickly fills in. I snort "What Code?". "The one I am going to get Paws to make!" He says. I blush at the thought of her sitting behind her table writing, smelling like peppermint, chocolate, and a little bit like the library. "Moony!" Sirius calls out again. "Huh?" I snap my attention back to reality. "Who is it mate? I promise I wont tell" Sirius says slightly solemn. I sigh "I fancy _someone_ and you wont know who" I say smugly. "Meanie" Sirius mumbles. I laugh and turn over. "Goodnight Padfoot" I say muffled by my pillow. "Night Meanie" Sirius calls before plopping back into his bed.

**Hey What do you all think? Also I know that the boys dont become Animangi until there 5****th**** year but bear with me here. Also pardon my spelling on some words like Patronus and Animangi and some spells and stuff I dont have a beta at the moment. I hope you guys liked it! Also I will say again, feel free to message me with any questions or confusions or leave me a review and I will either reply to you with a message or in an authors note if your a guest. I will not however say anything about upcoming chapters. Hehe well see ya guy!**

**~_~_~_~ Peace and Llamas ~_~_~_~**


	4. Garland, Pillows, and Gymnastics

**Kay well school. I think thats all I need to say.. Could you guys take a minute out of your day to review this story maybe? It would really make me happy (: I am so sorry I didnt post when I was suppose to but I injured my shoulder and my whole right arm is out of use ): I will still post and update will go back to normal on Sundays if it kills me XD … Well anywhooo...**

**(Assume it is 1970's unless I say otherwise)**

(Hermione's POV)

Running a brush through my awful hair I glance at the date. December the 20th. Almost Christmas. "Lil? Can I borrow a hair band?" I call over my shoulder to the redhead behind me. All of a sudden I hear a loud snap followed by a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I turn and growl "Lily what was that?". "You said you wanted a hair band.." she says innocently. Sighing I turn around and restart my plait. About ten minutes of girly preparation later I head down the stairs to go say bye to the boys.

"Hey Moony" I call to my best friend. "Hey Paws" he says with a grin. I roll my eyes at the silly nickname they came up with. "You going home to your mummy?" I say like he is a little kid. "Hey!" he swats at me "We arnt all mummys boys like James!". "Oi!" I hear a James like cry from the other side of the room. I laugh and pull Remus over by the other boys who are by the fire. "So what are you doing for Christmas Paws?" James asks to break the tension. "Umm.. Nothing actually" I say with a pretend pause for thought. "Awww Paws will be all alone for Christmas!" Sirius says imitating a girly coo. "Well if you wanted to you could come over to my place for Christmas" Remus offers quietly and slightly blushing. "Aww but I dont want to invade on your family time Moons" I say. "Oh mum wouldnt mind, she would probably love it actually" Remus says quickly. "If your sure she wont mind.." I trail off. "Great! Make sure you have all your stuff!" Remus calls as I head for the stairs to pack. "Im a big girl Remy" I call back teasingly. I hear a squabble with the boys then I close the dormitory door. Wow this will be an interesting vacation.

"What are you packing for Mione?" Lily calls out from the bathroom. I sigh "I am going to Remus's for Christmas if you must know". She squeals and comes running you with half her hair done. "Really? Whats going to happen? When did he invite you? Are you going to kiss again?" she squeals. "Yes really, we are going to celebrate Christmas, five minutes ago, and not to my knowledge" I tell her still packing. Lily, not even finishing her hair just throwing in up into a bun runs down the stairs with a look of determination. Pack hairbrush, books, hairbands, books, clothes, books, Parchment, quills, …. "EM! WHERE ARE MY MUGGLE BOOKS?" I call over my shoulder. "DUNNO!" I hear Emmeline call from downstairs. Well I suppose 22 is enough books for the holiday, I am sure Remus will have some at home.

Slowly I waddle down the stairs with three bags and a suitcase. "Paws... Why didnt you just shrink them down?" I hear Sirius say in front of me. I drop the luggage and facepalm. "I. Dont. Know." I say feeling stupid. Remus who has only one suitcase next to him chuckles and asks "Ready to go Mione?". I wave a wand at the luggage on the floor and whisper the spell and they shrink down. "Now I am" I say picking up the three now tiny bags and the one tiny box. "Talk to you guys over break" Remus calls over his shoulder. "OH!" James calls "Mum wanted you guys to come over this Sunday for a dinner to meet Mione". I turn to look at James "Meet. Your. Parents." I say quietly. "You will be fine! Mum doesnt bite!" James says quickly. I sigh in defeat "Okay fine". Lily rushes in the portrait and grabs Remus and pulls him out the door before we can say 'Moony'.

(Remus POV)

Lily pulls me out the door so fast I think she is sugar high. "Wh- What are you doing Lily?" I stutter. "We need to get something straight Remus" Lily says seriously. "Wh- what?" I stutter still confused. "Do you fancy Hermione?" Lily asks straight up. How did Lily find out? "Umm why do you ask?" I ask not stuttering anymore. "Remus, I will be honest. Its obvious. I just want you to say it" Lily say softening up a bit. I sigh knowing I cant lie "Yes, I fancy Hermione. Who wouldnt though" I admit blushing. Lily chuckles and says "I want you to tell her how you feel over holiday break". I stare at her dumbfounded "Merlin, why would I do that Lily?" I ask. "She is mad for you dear" Lily says with a smile. "Really?" I ask somewhat excited but a little unsure. "Yes, now go!" Lily says with a chuckle. "Wait, but why would she like someone like _me_" I say scrunching up my nose a little bit. Lily smacks me on the arm "She likes you, you like her! Why dont you just accept it and go?" she asks slightly annoyed. "How long" I ask quietly. "She told me five months ago and she doesnt tell stuff right away, so you do the math" Lily says with a smile, waling away.

(Hermione's POV)

When Remus comes back looking so much brighter I get suspicious. "Why are you so happy Moony?" I ask. "Nothing, really. Ready to go?" he asks with a smile. "Uh yeah. Why do you want to leave so early?" I ask looking at the clock. "So we can get a compartment without trouble, holidays are the worst" Remus says with a grimace. "Oh.. I bet" I say forgetting the major hassle. "Well, see you guys on the train" Remus calls. Following him I cant help but think how cute he is. Hermione! Watch yourself! Your going to be alone with him over break. Oh dear.

Once we get on the train and settle in our seats Remus sighs quietly. "Whats wrong Moons? You were over the moon a few minutes ago" I say then realize my pun "That was NOT intended as a pun" I squeak. Remus just laughs at me. "Its really not anything you need to worry about". "Okay, so your mum and dad are picking us up at the train station?" I ask. Remus keeps his gaze on me "Yeah, why?". "Just wondering... Oh gosh! Do they even know I am coming?" I ask frantic. "I sent them an owl while you were packing, its fine Hermione" Remus laughs. "Your mum was okay with it?" I ask again. "Yes! Hermione I swear its fine!" Remus say exasperated. "Okay" I say turning to my bag to get Hogwarts: A History. "Dont you have that book memorized?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, but still" I protest with a giggle. Remus smirks and pulls out his own book.

About twenty minutes later Sirius and Lily manage to make there way in the compartment from the awful crowd. Sirius plops down next to me and groans "The crowd is louder than Peters snoring!". Remus and Lily roll there eyes and go back to the tasks they were doing, leaving me to deal with Sirius. "Soo Hermione, are you afraid to meet Dorea and Charlus?" Sirius says playfully. "Dorea and Charlus? James's parents?" I ask. "Well duh" Sirius says poking my nose. "Dont. Even. Try." I say in a playfully serious tone "Im serious". "Really? I could have sworn thats called Identity Theft" Sirius say making everyone in the cabin groan. Gratefully James walks in and sits next to Lily. Figures. "What are you doing this holiday Evans?" James pointedly asks Lily. "Going home to mum, dad, and Tuney like always" Lily says not looking up from a piece of parchment. "Oh.. Well I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to the house with me, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione this Sunday for dinner" James asks quietly but loud enough for all of us to hear. I look up to see the gears in Lilys head turning. "Sure James" Lily says looking up and giving him a smile. I stared aghast expecting her to hit him and rudely decline. "Did you say yes?" James asked amazed. Lily chuckled "Yes I said yes". "Brilliant" James mutters.

About two and a half hours later the train rumbles to a stop and I push a sleeping Sirius off my shoulder right into the wall. He sits straight up half asleep trying to figure out what happened. I stand and stretch and turn to Remus and say "Ready Moons?". "No, I think the question is are you ready or scared to meet my parents?" Remus chuckles. "Terrified" I reply. I let Remus go first considering I can hide behind him until I have to come out. I step out from behind him when he stops to see a couple in there early to mid 40's who looks a lot like Remus. "Mum. Dad. This is Hermione" Remus says pushing me forward slightly. "Hello dear" the women says with a soft smile "Im Lynne and this is John" she say motioning to her husband. "Hello.." I say shyly reaching out to shake there hands. "Aww she is so cute" Lynne coos. "Mum!" Remus groans turning scarlet. "All right! Well, where is all of your stuff dear?" Lynne asks. I pull the four tiny containers out of my pocket with a grin. "Oh, well I should have expected that" Lynne says with a smile. "Mum is a muggle. No magic, zip, zada, none" Remus explains. "Then your dad is a wizard?" I ask. Remus nods. "Lets go then, we are burning daylight" Lynne calls cheery.

Twenty minutes later me, Remus, and his parents are in there VERY small car on the way to his house. Remus and I are crammed in the backseat that probably wasnt to big for one of us. I turn my head to Remus and he does the same and our noses touch. I look away and blush like mad, assuming he did the same. "So Hermione, what do your parents do?" Lynne asks to break the tension. "Umm well... I dont have parents anymore" I whisper just loud enough for them all to hear. "Oh Paws..." Remus whispers. "Oh.. I- Im sorry" Lynne whispers and turns silent. "Its okay... Its been three years so im sorta use to it" I say in a solemn tone paying my cover story. "If you dont mind me asking... how?" Remus whispers. "They were hit by a drunk driver on the way home from dropping me off at school. I went to a different school then. I didnt know until holiday break" I say letting a tear fall remembering my real parents and having to leave them. Remus takes his thumb and wipes the tear off my face gently. "We dont have to talk about it Mione, its okay". I curl up into a ball and just face the car wall/door the rest of the trip. It stays silent, dead silent.

The Lupin house is a nice and small house but has a home-y feeling. Sort of like the Weasleys. Remus takes my hand causing me to blush and leads me to the guest bedroom, where I am staying. "Remus?" I whisper his name quietly. "Yes Mione?" he looks down at me curiously. "What is today?" I say not being able to think at all suddenly. "Friday, why?" he replies suspiciously. "Just wondering, brains a little muddled" I mumble. Remus gently takes my shoulders and faces me "Hermione, whats wrong?". I blush and try to turn away but Remus wont let me move "It- its nothing..". Sighing Remus re-sizes my last bag and says "Want any help to put stuff away?". "No.. its okay" I whisper. As Remus goes to walk out the door I call "Hey Remus hold on". I walk up to him and give him a hug around his stomach. I feel him return the hug and I whisper "Thank you for letting me come here". "Of course, Mione" I hear him say back. I let go and he does a second after, then he turns and goes out the door. I shut it behind me and sigh. Wow.

Thirty more minutes later all my stuff is put away as best as can be and I head out to wander the house. I get to what I assume is the kitchen and find Lynne. "Hello dear" she smiles "Would you like a sandwich for a late lunch?". "Sure, thank you" I say giving her a smile. Sitting at the table I take a bite out of my sandwich and look at all of the photographs on the mantle. Like a slide-show, him older in each one. The last one is of him, Sirius, James, and Peter. I let a tear fall in memory of them, the ones I saw die. Lynne sits across from me and asks "Are you okay dear?". I take my thumb and wipe away the tear "Yeah, im fine" I say. "Okay, How come you changed schools this year?" Lynne asks sweetly. "Oh, because my old school suffered from a chemical problem and they had to shut it down" I say playing the fake story again. "Oh thats terrible" Lynne exclaims. I nod. "Dont think im trying to ignore you, im just a shy person" I say with a blush. "Its fine! James was the same way when he first met us!" Lynne says. "James? Shy? Thats funny" I chuckle. "Yeah, he isnt anymore. Thats for sure" Lynne laughs. Remus comes in and asks "What are you guys laughing about". "Its nothing Remy" I laugh. He wrinkles up his nose "The only reason you get away with calling me that is because your my best friend". "I know" I say in a sing song voice. Remus just rolls his eyes and Lynne laughs. "Lets go put up the Christmas tree" Remus says.

"Remus!" I squeal "Untangle me!". I dont know how but I managed to get tangled in two strings of lights and a eight foot long strand of garland. Remus takes one look at me and laughs so hard he turns bright red. "Ho- how did you do that Mione?" he asks still laughing. "I. Dont. Know." I say wiggling around. Lynne and John walk in, probably to see how we are doing and Lynne exclaims "Remus! Did you tie Hermione up?". "No Mum! She... I dont know what she did" he says still laughing. "Ermm... Could you guys help me out?" I say struggling not to fall on my face. Remus unhooks the garland while his mother undoes the strings of lights. Once I am free I take a deep breath and turn to Remus "Thank you" and then to his mother "and Thank you". In union they both say "Welcome". "Remus I think you should do the lights and garland and I will do the non tangle-able ornaments" I say glaring at the pile of lights and garlands. "That would be smart" Remus chuckled. I shoot a quick glare at him and then start to hang the small ornaments on the dainty branches. "Are you frightened for Sunday?" Remus asks as he hangs the lights. "A little but it will be better with everyone there" I say quietly. Remus has a look of play hurt "I wasnt enough to be okay meeting mine?". "No! Thats not what I meant" I exclaim turning red. "I was kidding Mione" he chuckles. "Oh..." I trail off.

The next day was uneventful. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfest, read with Remus, eat lunch, read with Remus, have Lynne ask if all we do is read, eat dinner, read with Remus, get in pajamas, say goodnight, read in bed, go to sleep. Normal day in the life of a bookworm.

Early Sunday morning Remus comes and knocks on my door, knowing I will be up. "Who is it?" I call even though I know. "The muffin man" Remus calls through the door. I chuckle and call back "Come in". Remus opens my door and says "James owled me and said we can come over any time and spend the whole day. Sirius stayed over the night before and Lily will be there about noon". "Okay, how about we leave at 10?" I ask him. "That sounds good, two hours for your girly prep" he says. I smack him with my pillow and huff "I am NOT a preppy girl! Thats Lily's job!". "Mhmm. Suurrreeee" Remus says before I smack him with my pillow again. He grabs the other pillow and it turns into a full out war for about twenty minutes until Lynne comes in. She takes a look at us and says "Umm. Am I interrupting something?". Remus goes to hit me and accidentally lets go of the pillow so it hits me and and falls down "No mum!" he says quickly turning around. I scowl at him and throw the pillow so it hits him square in the back of the head. Lynne chuckles and just closes the door. "I am going to get dressed so shoo fly shoo" I say making little hand motions. "Okay be ready to go in an hour and a half" Remus calls as he walks out the door.

I use my beaded bag with the undetectable expansion charm and pack an extra change of clothes, a swimsuit, and a simple dress. You never know with the boys. I change into a pair of jeans and a sweater with a wolf on it. I take my bag and go into the bathroom to brush my teeth, put on a little bit of makeup, and pull back my hair into a pretty twisted braid design. Once im satisfied with my appearance I go back into my room to put a few books in my beaded bag. Before I head out to get breakfast I glance at the time. Its 9:30, enough time to eat breakfast before we leave. I jog out to the kitchen and see Remus making eggs. "Your eggs are on the table, just made em" Remus calls over his shoulder. "Oh.. you didnt have to make me breakfast" I say softly. "But I did" he says turning to put his eggs on his plate. I sit across from him and start digging in to the eggs. "Wow they are really good, like better than regular eggs" I say amazed after the first bite. "Its magic" he says with a wink causing me to chuckle. I finish eating and get up to wash my plate and put it away. Remus does the same when he is finished. With a glance at the clock Remus asks "Ready to go now?". I nod and walk to the fireplace. Remus chuckles and says "Our fireplace isnt hooked up, we have to get there the muggle way". I groan inwardly "We have to walk" I ask. "Yes, sadly" Remus says "Thats why I wanted to leave early". "So lets got then..." I say heading to the front door.

About fifty minutes of walking later I see I believe is the Potter house in sight. "Is that it?" I ask Remus quickly, standing on my tiptoes. "Yup, the Potter Mansion". "Mansion?" I ask quickly. "Yeah, James is a pureblood remember?" Remus asks. "Oh yeah.." I say feeling dumb. We finally get up to the mansion and knock on the huge wood doors. I hear James and Sirius screaming at the top of their lungs and getting closer, "REMUS! MIONE!" we hear from the other side of the oak door. I burst out laughing but manage to compose myself by the time they open the door and crush us in an air tight hug. "MUM! DAD! REMUS AND HERMIONE ARE HERE" James yells over his shoulder. As James pulls us into the house and I see an older couple walking up to us. "Hello, Hermione. We have heard a lot about you from James and Sirius" the woman says warmly. "I am Dorea and this is Charlus" she says introducing herself and her husband. "Hey Mione, did Evans tell you when she would be here?" James ask. "Evans?" Dorea asks James. "Its Lily, Lily Evans. James and Sirius call her by her surname" I explain to the women. "Oh okay. Thank you dear, because James couldnt explain obviously" she says in a playful tone. "You know you love me" James says giving the woman a hug around her middle. "Yes sadly" she said playfully again. As we are standing there we here another knock on the door and James, Sirius, and I all in union yell "LILY!" then James pulls the door open and the three of us attack her with hugs. She squeals and complains about her makeup getting messed up or something. Once we all settle in the foyer Dorea asks Lily what her parents do for a living and I swallow knowing what is coming. "What about you Hermione, What do you parents do?" Dorea asks. "I.. Umm... I dont have parents... They died three years ago today actually" I say quietly. "Oh Im sorry dear" Dorea says quietly. "Sorry Mione" Sirius says quietly and Lily just nods. "Well, I am going to go get lunch ready" Dorea says breaking the tension and standing.

James leads all of us outside by the lake and we sit under a tree that reminds me of Hogwarts. Lily gives Remus this look and the gives me a smile. "Mione I need to ask you something about an essay? Take a walk with me?" Remus asks quietly. I give him a nod, had I been looking behind me I would have seen them all giving Remus thumbs ups. When we get out of earshot Remus asks quietly "Mione, do you like anybody? Like fancy?". "Why do you ask?" I say turning a little scarlet. "Well I mean cause you my best friend and stuff.." Remus says quietly again. "Oh.. Well there is this one boy..." I trail off turning even more red. "Mione.." Remus trails off. "Yes?" I reply nervously. He takes a deep breath and asks "Will you go out with me?". I whip my head up to look up into his eyes and I see the fear in them. I squeal hugging him and nod so much I think my head will fall off. "Really? Like this is real?" he asks me. "I hope it is" I grin ear to ear. He takes me hand as we walk back and we get in sight of the other boys and Lily. He takes my hand that he is holding and his other hand and puts it up in a victory air pump. Everyone under the tree starts cheering and jump up. I pull Remus along and start running to our friends. They all start babbling and I cant make out anything so I just make a weird sound and flop down into the grass. "I think we broke Hermione..." Sirius says quietly. I feel somebody poke me and grab their arm and accidentally pull them on top of me. I turn scarlet red even though its only Remus. Everyone else laughs while me and Remus turn scarlet. His nose ended up brushing against mine and I giggle. All of a sudden we hear Dorea yell "LUNCH!". Remus jumps up and pulls me up by my arm. "Race you?" he asks. "Only if you can catch me!" I yell taking off to the house.

Lunch was awesome. Though Remus kept bumping his knee against mine and making me blush. About fifteen minutes in Dorea says "Hermione, are you okay?". "Yes" I say quickly turning ever more red. Remus chuckles and I elbow him playfully. "I think we missed something between the kids" Dorea whispers not so quietly to her husband, giving us a wink. I blush even deeper and feel Remus squeeze my hand under the table. "How about we go back out to the tree after lunch?" Sirius suggests to no one in particular. "Sure" I say before taking a swig of my drink while Remus just shrugs and James says "Okay".

Under the tree is peaceful. I lay in the grass with Remus next to me. "How long? Did you fancy me I mean?" I asks Remus. "About a week after I met you" he admits blushing. I smile look back up at the tree to see Lily hanging upside down by her knees on the branch. "Come on! Try it you guys!" Lily calls to the slightly frightened looking boys. I laughing and jump up to join my best girl friend hanging upside down. Sirius and James both call up to us "How do you not fall?". Both me and Lily, holding our shirts so they dont fall say "Years of practice" in sync before we start laughing. I grab the branch next to my knees and finish a flip around, letting go with my hands and landing on my feet in the grass. "Wow Mione, How did you do that?" James asks pushing his glasses up his nose amazed. "Like I said, years of practice" I say shrugging. "You seem like you would be good at gymnastics" Lily says, suddenly appearing next to me. I shrug saying "I dunno, should I try?" I ask them all. "Sure Mione" Remus says. "Why not" Sirius shrugs. "Yes!" Lily says with a grin. "Okay, I would move because I am going to try to _attempt_ key word attempt a cartwheel, handstand, and stuff" I say with a shooing hand motion. They all quickly oblige and I take a deep breath before taking a running start.

My hand hits the cool grass, then the other. I feel so much different with my feet flying in a pinwheel motion. My bare foot hits the ground and the rest of my body follows through until I and standing upright. Not injured. "Good job Mione" Remus and Lily call. I grin and take a balanced stance then lean and let my hands hit the cool ground again. My first foot flies up into the air, my other following naturally. I balance for a few seconds before letting my one foot fall back to its original place, followed by the other. Remus and Lily once again clap for me and I hear Sirius call out "Paws! Can you do the flippy thing on the tree again?". "Sure" I say, climbing the tree to hang as I did a million times in my first childhood.

Taking a breath, I put my hands next to my knees and get ready to flip. When I start the turning motion I can feel my right hand slip off the tree and my left one crack at the awkward angle it was being twisted at. I hear cries from all of my friends as I cry out in pain and fall down the twelve foot drop to the cold and hard ground below. I hear the calls of my friends, yelling my name and when I hit the ground. Darkness.

**Wow... he chapter itself was 4,750 words! Not including any of my authors notes! I feel proud (: I will get another update out on Sunday. It probably wont be as long, but I did a long one to make up for the super long wait. I would love to hear feedback and I will answer and questions, comments, concerns in PM's or Reviews. Dont be a stranger (:**

**(P.S. I want to do another Harry Potter fanfiction. I dont know if I should do Wolfstar (Sirius/Remus), Hermione/Ginny, or Hermione/Sirius. I am going to make a poll on the options. Please vote when it is up!)**


	5. Dreams and Willows

**Im sorry if you guys hate me for the last chapter ! But it gets better! Also the gymnastic descriptions were based on my own personal experience. It may not be the same for others. I hope you guys like this chapter to! There will be many different POV's in this chapter (: Love you all!**

(Remus' POV)

Watching Hermione get ready to flip off the tree again I get an uneasy feeling. Watching her intently I see her arm slip and the other bend and crack. "HERMIONE!" I scream the falling girls name and run full speed to her. Lily is right beside me doing the same thing, but I am faster. The other boys are right behind us. "DOREA!" I yell in the direction of the house. "James! Sirius! Go get Dorea!" I order the boys behind us. They nod and run full speed into the house.

(Sirius' POV)

I was talking with James when I hear Moony yell Hermione's name at the top of his lungs and take off running. Jumping up I take off after him to see Hermione laying of the ground with her arm at an awkward angle. "Mione!" I half yell knowing it wont do any good. Remus is kneeling by the fallen girl when we get there. "DOREA!" Remus yells at the house. "James! Sirius! Go get Dorea!" he orders us quickly. I nod and take off to the house quicker than you can say 'food'. I have always been a little faster than James so I get to the house first and throw open the door "Dorea!" I yell into the empty kitchen. She comes in looking confused and says "Whats wrong Sirius?". "Hermione! Just come!" I say quickly grabbing the older woman's hand and pulling her outside. When she gets close enough to the girl on the ground she gasps and goes into mother mode.

(Remus' POV)

Dorea gasps behind me and crouches down next to me. "Go inside kids, I will be in with her in a minute" she says to all of us. "I wont leave her" I say quietly. "Remus.." Lily says putting her hand on my back. Dorea sighs and says "Lily just go in with the other boys and make sure they dont hurt themselves". Lily nods and jogs off towards the house. I shift and give the older woman room. "What happened exactly" she asks examining the unconscious girl. "She was doing gym moves and Sirius asked her to do a flip thing of the tree that she did earlier. Her hand slipped and her other arm cracked and she fell to the ground. She was unconscious when I reached her." I say whispering the last part. She nodded and said "Can you carry her in and we will take her to Mungo's?". I nod and gently pick up the small girl in front of me, taking her into the house. When we get there Dorea leads me to the fireplace and tells me "Says St. Mungo's clearly". I nod and manage a handful of powder with the girl in my arms. "St. Mungo's" I say dropping the handful of powder.

Once we are all at the hospital Dorea leads us to the desk and says "She fell from a tree and her arm snapped". "Name?" the desk woman asks. "Hermione Smith" I pipe in. A nurse comes by with a bed "Put her here" the nurse says to me. I gently set the girl on the bed and the nurse start to wheel her away. "You may have a seat over there" the desk woman says pointing to a waiting room with her pen. Dorea herds us all over there and sits down with a sigh. We all follow then I close my eyes and drift off for a little bit.

_In a quiet field there is a lake and a lone Willow right next to it. I walk up the the tree to see the most beautiful girl sitting under it. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it. Instead of me pulling her up, she pulls me down on top of her. She giggles and rolls over on top of me. I smile and then our lips touch. I close my eyes and fall into the kiss and when I open them again..._

This time I snap awake and look around. "Ugh... what time is it Lils?" I mumble to the girl next to me. "About 6ish, you were asleep for a while" she says before turning back to the two dark haired boys. I turn to my other side and see Dorea is missing. "Where is Dorea?" I ask Lily again. "Went to check on if Mione is aloud visitors" she says without turning. I stand and go out the waiting room door up to the desk. "Um do you know what room Hermione Smith is in?" I ask the lady running my fingers through my hair to comb it into place. "Let me look dear" she says sweetly. "She has been put on floor 3, room 28" she says after a minute of typing. "Thank you" I say giving her a smile. Getting to the elevator I press the button over and over getting impatient. When the doors slid open I slip in and press the small 3 button. After a minute of moving the doors slid open again and I slip out, jogging down the hallway until I stop outside of room 28. I take a deep breath, adjusting my hair again before pushing the door open quietly. When I get up to the curtain I hear a soft and scratchy voice saying "Can I see Moony?". I push open the curtain gently and say "I'm here". "When did you get here?" Dorea asks slightly surprised. "A few seconds ago, I asked Lily where you went and asked the desk lady for the room number" I say shrugging to the older woman. "I will go get the other boys and Lily" Dorea says leaving us alone. I lay my head on the girls good arm gently.

(Hermione's POV)

Remus lays his head on my arm. "Mione.. Dont do that to me.." he whispers gently. "Im so sorry.. I didnt see the ice on the tree..." I whisper feeling a tear forming. He lifts his head and looks me in the eyes. "Dont cry, I didnt mean it like that..." he said quietly, reaching up to wipe a fallen tear away. Just as I was about to say something I hear pounding footsteps down the hall. "Prepare yourself for the devils Mione" Remus says chuckle. "Paws!" Sirius cries out when he gets in my sight. Dropping to his knees he dramatically said "I was so worried! Oh you could have died!". He puts a hand on his chest and comes over to me, taking my hand. "Oi! Pads, hands off Moony's girl!" James calls from behind Sirius. Remus turns bright red and hides his face on the edge of the bed. Dorea chuckles and goes out to sign the release papers presumably. Sirius, still holding my hand says "How fairs thou other arm?". I roll my eyes and say "The doctors mended it and said it might be a little sore but fine". "Good" Remus mumbles quietly. Sirius gave a chuckle and went over to entertain James who was bugging the poor red haired girl.

(Remus' POV)

Sirius went off to bug James and Hermione looked over at me. "Want to get up?" I ask her. She nods and goes to try to sit up. With my help she manages out of bed, rolling around her sore shoulder. She groans quietly and flops back on the bed. I chuckle and help her back up, taking hold by her good arm and the small of her back. "Ready?" Dorea says coming in with some papers. I nod and look to Hermione who just walks to the door. "Eager?" I ask with a chuckle. "Hermione wants to go home" she says with a pout. "Lets go then!" James says quickly.

(Hermione's POV)

Once we get back to the Potter manor Dorea asks "Still up for dinner everyone?". A chorus of yes's come from the living room and we hear Dorea start cooking. "So Remus.." Lily whispers to him with her eyebrows raised. "Okay" he mumbles back not looking at her. "Mione, can I have a word?" Remus asks a few minutes later. "Sure.." I say cautiously. We step into the hallway and slowly flowers start growing up the walls. Remus keeps pulling me along until we reach what was suppose to be a spare bedroom. Instead it was disguised to be an amazing garden with a small pond and a Willow tree. "Remus.." I whisper as I run my hand down a vine of flowers. "I wanted it to be special" he whispers back with a smile. "Its amazingly perfect" I whisper giving him a hug. I look up into his blue eyes and the next thing I know I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. My eyelids flutter shut as I let the kiss become all that I am focused on. After a minute I surface for air and mumble "Wow..". "Wow indeed" he mutters, hugging me again.

Once we get back in the living room with the rest of them I say "Okay, who knew about the garden?". Everyone's hand goes up and I chuckle "Why does that figure". I sit next to Remus on the small couch and lay up against him. His arms go around me and everyone starts 'aww-ing'. I roll my eyes and say "James, can you hand me my bag? It right by your foot". James grabs it and tosses it in my direction quickly. I shield my head as the bag hits me and falls into my lap. "Sorry.." James says looking sheepish. Lily chuckles and goes back to playing with the Potter's cat. I look at the cat with sad eyes, remembering my own that I lost. Dorea comes in and says "Dinner is ready". Sirius and James and gone in the blink of an eyes. I chuckle and get up, stretching my sore muscles. Remus goes ahead of me, but before entering the dining room gives me a smile.

**I hope you guys liked! Sorry it was a little late but I lost track of what day was what XD. I would like to tell you guys that greyeyes7 has some amazing stories out! All Harry Potter ones! Feel free to post any questions, comments, concerns. Love you guys !**


	6. Dusty Books

**Hey... The poll is up for my next pair!**

(Hermione's POV)

"You okay Hermione?" Remus asks again. "Remy.. I am finneee" I say exasperated. He wrinkles up his nose at the nickname but doesnt say anything. The Lupin house comes into view and I smile and take off running. I look over my shoulder and Remus is right behind me. He grabs me around my stomach and twirls me around. I giggle like a mad man and flail my arms. When he sets me down I reach up and gently set my lips on his. He responds back and then I pull away saying "We should get home first". He nodded and started skipping. Yes Remus Lupin started skipping. When we get to the house Lynne comes up and hugs us and says "Congratulates!". Stunned I say "How did you know? Did you know about it all?". "Dorea told me and Yes I did. James and Remus talked to Dorea about setting up the garden and I learned from Dorea." she says with a smile "and I think the little act out front confirmed it". I turn bright red and say "Oh.. I see...". Everyone gives a small chuckle and I say "I think I am going to retire for the night".

When I get in my pajamas and sit on my bed I hear a knock "Come in" I call. Remus comes in and sits next to me on my bed. I lean over and give him a hug. "Sorry Remy but I am really tired" I say. "Its fine Mione, goodnight" he says before standing and heading out the door. I make a heart with my hands, one that he never saw because he didnt turn back. I curl up in my bed and sleep.

I wake up the next morning and stumble into the library, there I find Remus curled up on his favorite couch. I go over and whisper "Hey Remus". He looks up and says "Whats wrong Mione?". "Its nothing.." I whisper. Remus doesnt look convinced. "Its my past that bothers me" I barley whisper. Remus stretches out his legs and pats his lap and I go over and gently sit down. "What about your past?" he asks, putting his arms around me. I bury my head in his chest silently. Holding me close he whispers "You dont have to talk about it". I look up and him and let my lips crash on his once again. He pauses for a moment before putting his arm on my back. I reach up and tangle my hands in his hair. He pulls me closer to close the distance and pulls harder against my back. I lean up against his chest and put my hands on the arm of the couch. He pulls away and whispers "Mum is coming". At this I turn red and fly to the other end of the couch. Lynne comes in and asks "Breakfast anyone?". I shake my head and grab a random book off the table and pretend to read it.

When Lynne leaves us alone I turn to Remus and ask "Want to go somewhere today?". "Where?" Remus asks curiously. "Somewhere secluded" I say mischievously. Remus goes bright red and tried to talk but ends up stuttering out nonsense. I chuckle and lean up to kiss his nose. "I am going to have breakfast and then we can go out for the day" I say to him with a wink as I stand. When I get to the door I turn and make another heart with my hands. Remus smiles and does the same before I turn again and walk out.

**Sorry its short and late! I had doctors appointments in another town and my arm was bad! My arm is better though! Please go vote on the poll on my page! Questions Comments Concerns, message me or leave a review! How about you do the latter anyways (: Thanks ! 3**


	7. Cliffside Stories

**Vote on the poll (: I have no excuse for it begin late *shrugs* Nothing else to say...**

(Hermione's POV)

Once breakfast was finished and I was in proper attire for the day I head back to the library to find Remus to no surprise. I went over and sat next to him on the couch "Whats up Remy?" I asked him in a playful tone. "Why do I let you call me that?" he says back sticking out his tongue. I reply with the same motion before laughing. He leans in and says "Where do you plan for us to go " causing me to have my turn at being red. None the less I say "Well how about you follow me?". He raises and eyebrow at me but gets up anyways. I grab his arm and quickly apparate to my favorite cliffside. Remus looks at me and stutters "How did- The trace- Mione!". "I wont get in trouble Remus" I say quietly. "How?" he asks quietly. "Sit with me and I will tell you" I say sitting near the edge of the cliff.

I take a deep breath and say "I am from the future". Remus looks at me and asks "How can I believe that Mione?". "I knew you, and Sirius... Not James or Lily though" I say quietly. "Why not?" he asks. "They died in '81" I say quietly. "Well, can I ask questions?" he asks and I nod.

"How did you know me?"

"You were my professor in third year"

"Was I married?"

"Yes"

"To who?"

"Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda's daughter"

His eyes bug out of his head "She's like one".

"This was in the 90's" I explain.

"Why did you come back in time?"

"To save you, Sirius, James, Lily, and many others"

"Oh..." he trails off.

"Do you think its weird?" I ask trailing a finger down his arm.

"Im not sure I believe it all..." he says quietly. I sigh, not knowing what else to say to prove it. Then it hits me.

"Why do you think I was so accepting of you 'furry little problem'" I say quietly.

He thinks this over for a minute before saying "Well, your Hermione.."

"Can I tell you the full story?" I ask quietly. He nods.

"I was born Hermione Jean Granger on September 19th, 1979. I was a muggleborn, only child. I attended Hogwarts in 1991, I was sorted into Gryffindor with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron was born March 1st 1980, 6th child to Arthur and Molly Weasley. Harry was born July 31st to James and Lily Potter. A prophecy was said that a boy born at the end of July would be the one to defeat Voldemort"

"Harry?" he asked and I nodded before continuing.

"James and Lily went into hiding with Harry, wanting to make Sirius the secret keeper. Sirius didnt want to, thought it would be to obvious. So they chose Peter, who betrayed them to Voldemort. Lily and James died on October 31st when Voldemort came to their house and attacked them. Lily threw herself in front of the killing curse for Harry, protecting him with her love. He obtained a lightning scar when Voldemort tried to Avada him, part of Voldemorts soul was put into Harry. Sirius was Harry's godfather, but when he found out about Prongs and Lil he went after Peter. He wanted to kill him, Peter caused an explosion killing 13 people and left one of his fingers as evidence. Sirius went to Azkaban, framed for the murders. Peter went into hiding as Ron's rat for 13 years after that." I say stopping for a breath.

"In our first year Harry went up against Voldemort who was on the back on the DADA teachers head. Not really much as we didnt know much"

"In our second year Ron's little sister who was a first year was possessed by Voldemort to set out a basilisk on people in the school. Muggle born people. I was petrified by the basilisk, but Harry and Ron went into the Chamber of Secrets and finished the basilisk and killed one the the horcruxes." I say, explaining a horcrux before continuing.

"In our third year... You were our professor for DADA. Sirius escaped from Azkaban and came to find Peter. You guys almost killed him in the Shrieking Shack but Harry said 'My parents wouldnt want their friends to become killers'. Harry and I went back in time to save Sirius from the dementors kiss. That year Harry obtained the Marauders Map. We saw you turn after you almost killed Peter and Snape protected us from.. you."

"Fourth year, was the triwizard tournement and Harry was a participant. We had the Yule Ball. Not much exciting until the final task. It was a maze and when Harry and another boy touched the trophy, it was a portkey to Voldemort. Peter was there and Voldemort killed the other boy Harry was with. Not much else."

I take a deep breath "Fifth year we had a horrid DADA professor. Umbridge it was. We created the DA or Dumbledore's Army, Harry, Ron, and I. We taught everyone to do a Patronus and stuff like that and defense. Harry got a vision from Voldemort about Sirius being hurt in the Ministry. Sirius was hiding out in Grimmwauld Place, where they had the Order of the Phoenix meetings. A fight broke out, Bellatrix LeStrange hit Sirius with a curse and he fell into the veil. He never came out. That year we got the locket. Emmeline also died sometime in the summer from death eaters."

"Sixth year I dont remember to well, but it involved Snape and him being the half blood prince. Dumbledore was killed that year. Severus killed him, per his request in the past. We didnt know that at the time but found it out later." I say straining my memory.

"Seventh year we skipped at Hogwarts to hunt horcruxes. We went to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacores wedding. Then we ended up camping. Severus sent us a Patronus to find the sword to kill the horcruxes. We killed the locket, got the cup and killed it, got the tiara and killed it. Alastar Moody died. Then there was the final battle where we killed Nagini, a snake and horcrux and the horcrux in Harry. We had the Battle of Hogwarts and many died." I whisper the last part.

"Who all died, that were important I mean?"

"Fred Weasley, Bellatrix LeStrange, Voldemort, Nymphadora Tonks or Lupin, Harry did sort of, Death Eaters, Severus Snape, Lavender Brown, and you" I whisper quietly.

"That wont happen though, we can change it" he whispered to me. I lean into him and his arms go around me. I make a half a heart with one of my hands. He smiles and does the same with his other hand, connecting them and making a heart. I smile and turn my head so I can look into his eyes. He says "I just have one thing I dont quite believe". I raised my eyebrows and he said "James and LILY Potter? As in Lily Evans?". I laugh and say "Yes the future Mrs. Potter is Lily Evans". He mutters "Thats interesting, dont tell Prongs though". I chuckle and we sit, together like this for a few hours.

Eventually we end up laying side by side, facing each other. I gently take my finger and trace one of this scars on his face. Remembering my own that I didnt show him, I sit up and say "I forgot to show you this". He raises his eyebrow and then I take of the charm hiding the mudblood scar. I see every muscle in his body tense up and his teeth clench. He sits up and runs his fingers over the bumpy surface from the sharp points of the 'M', to the curve of the 'D'. He says one word "Who?". I mumble "Bellatrix, in the seventh year". "Why didnt they heal it up?" he asks, still holding my arm out. "Enchanted blade" I whisper. He pulls me into a hug and we end up back laying on the ground. We lay here staring into each others eyes for hours. All of the words, hidden behind the blue and brown of our eyes.


	8. Belle

**On time! *Claps?* Well sorta... Poll! Visit the poll!**

(Hermione's POV)

Christmas morning. I shoot straight up out of bed and run downstairs, grinning and still in my night dress. I run into Remus's room and jump on his bed, landing on top of him. He groans and says "Why in Godric am I being woke so early?". I grin and sing "Its Christmaaassss!". He sits up and he scrunches up his nose saying "Already?". I nod and grab his hand, pulling him out of bed. He stumbles behind me and falls on the couch when we get to the living room. Lynne and John come in a few minutes later, Lynne looking excited and John looking like Remus. "What is it with the men of this house not being morning people?" Lynne asks me. I shrug then turn red, remembering my night dress.

Once the boys get their coffee we all gather around the tree. I managed to sneak upstairs and put on some shorts under my night dress while everyone was waking up. We start opening smaller presents in the front. I hand Remus a small package about the size of a book. He raises an eyebrow but opens the paper without a word. He pulls out a framed photo of us. "Who took this?" He asked astonished. "Dorea" I say with a smile. Its a picture from when we were out by the tree at the Potter Manor. Lily was hanging upside down with me sitting on the branch next to her, James and Sirius sitting on the ground beneath the tree looking up at me and Lily, and Remus sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree looking up at me with a grin. He smiles and hugs me.

Fifteen minutes later Remus says "One last present for Mione". I raise my eyebrow as he pushes in a box about two feet by two feet from the hall. I gently pull off the lid and find a snow white kitten. I gasp and throw my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I squeal. Everyone chuckles and I gently lift the kitten out of the box and hold her in my arms. "Her name?" Remus asks with a smile. "Belle, for the princess that loved the beast despite his flaws" I whisper. Remus smiles and I hug him again.

**Short and Sweet... I didnt know what else to write *shrugs*... I have a couple of Harry Potter one shots coming soon, so watch for those. Love you guys!**


	9. Helping Hand

**Hello.. Vote on the poll? So people read these authors notes?**

(Hermione's POV)

The last day before we go back to Hogwarts was pretty much the same as any other day. Remus and I read all day, then packed all of our stuff up. I went into the library and found Remus curled up with Belle on the couch, asleep. Quietly, I walk over and place a kiss on both of their heads. "Goodnight", I whisper before going back up to my room. I curl up in my bed and quickly fall asleep.

The next morning I awake to find my vision pure white. I sit up, hitting my head on the bed post. Cursing under my breathe I get out of bed and change into my Hogwarts robes. Belle gives a soft mew from my bed and I instantly melt, forgetting the little incident she caused when I woke up. Remus chuckles from the doorway and I whip around. "How long have you been there?" I squealed. "I just got here dont worry", he said with a chuckle, walking over to place a kiss on my nose. I breathe a sigh and say "Ready to go back to the brats?". "Oops! Did that that fall out?" I quickly say with a smirk. He laughs and gently picks up Belle, stroking her little head with his finger. "I swear the only reason we dont kill our pets sometimes is because they are to cute" I mumble under my breathe, emitting a convenient mew from Belle. Remus chuckles and leaves the room with Belle saying "No killing the Christmas present".

Fifteen minutes later, I come downstairs with all of my bags in tow. "Hermione... Did we not go over shrinking them the last time?" Remus says half playful, half serious. I groan and say "I dont want to hear it". Lynne playfully swats Remus with a newspaper saying "Let the girl do it the normal way". I stick out my tongue at Remus and say "Remember, I am muggleborn". He narrows his eyes at me and says "Must ever women in this house plot against me?". "Yes!" Lynne and I say in sync before laughing. Remus rolled his eyes and disappeared to his room, only to return a few minutes later with his bag. "Ready?" John asks from behind his cup of coffee. I nod and look to Remus who repeats my action. "Great!" Lynne says clapping her hands together. She herds us all out to the car and we climb in, pushed together again.

We arrive at Kings Cross in about an hour. Lynne ushers everyone along, checking that we arnt missing anything after going through the passage. All of a sudden a familiar voice yells "PAWS! MOONY!". "Three, Two, One.." I count down and then we are tackled by Sirius and James. Sirius picks me up in a hug and I squeal "SIRIUS! DONT YOU DARE!". He very carefully puts me down and I straighten my robes before saying "Smart choice!". Turning to Lynne and John I say "Thank you so much for having me. It was a lot of fun". "Of course dear! Your welcome back any time!" Lynne says in her chirpy voice, with a smile. "Thank you" I say with a smile before being dragged off by James and Sirius. We all pile into a compartment and wait for the train to start off, taking us home.

When it does, Lily asks "Who is the kitten?". I smile and say "Belle, my present from Remus". "Belle from Beauty and the Beast?" she asks. I nod and she grins. The other boys look confused so I explain "The Beauty in the Beast is a muggle story for kids. The Beast doesnt think that the girl is good enough for him. The girl goes through all of this stuff and they finally fall I love. The girls name is Belle. She loved the Beast despite his flaws". Everyone has a grin except for James who said "Doesnt he have a cool two way mirror thing like Pads?". I chuckle and nod my head. I grab my book and curl up, reading.

The ride to Hogwarts seemed unusually short, but not that I am complaining. James didnt even bug Lily that much during the ride. Surprising I know. When we get back to the beautiful castle we call home, I stretch and close my book. Remus glances up and says "We arnt there yet". "Soo? Doesnt hurt to be ready" I say defensively. He smiled and put his own book away. When the train came to a stop they all got off and filed into the Great Hall for dinner. Remus barley touched his food and kept hunched over a book. The full moon was two days away of course. I excuse myself and go to talk to Madame Pompfrey.

"Madame Pompfrey? A word if I may" I ask her quietly. "Of course dear" she says, ushering me to her office. "I assume you know the circumstances of my being here? Dumbledore told you?" I ask and she nods. "Well I would like to see if I could help you here in the Hospital Wing". "That would be much appreciated" she said with a hint of a smile on her face. "Also I think that Remus recovering in the at least partial care of a friend would help" I say semi quietly. "You know of his condition?" she asked, her face losing emotion again. I nodded. "I can get you started tomorrow if you would like" she said, looking at a schedule. "That would be great" I say with a soft smile. I head back to the common room in high spirits.

**Love it? Hate it? Im not sure... **


	10. Moon-y

**I feel so bad... I was catching up on so much school work... Please dont hate me.. Vote on my poll? Sirius x Hermione is in the lead, followed by George x Hermione last time I checked. Also I have another important question I will ask in the bottom note XD...**

(Hermione's POV)

Remus raised his eyebrows at me when I came bouncing into the common room. "Did Lily give you sugar again?" he asked putting his book down. I shake my head and grin. I grab his hand and pull him up. "What is up with you?" he said with a laugh. "Im going to be helping Madame Pompfrey with you and others in the hospital wing". "Really?.." Remus asked, his face going blank. I nodded slowly, the grin fading away "Is something wrong?". He shook his head, sitting quietly going back to his book. I gently took the book out of his hand and looked into his eyes. "You can tell me.." I whisper to him. He shook his head again and went up to his dorms, leaving his book with me.

"Hey Sirius!" I call, running up to the long haired boy. "Yeessss?" He asked turning around. "Remus is acting weird but wont tell me why... Do you know why?" I ask him quietly. He shrugged "With Moony you never know". I sigh and turn to walk away, but he grabs my shoulder. "Paws.. Dont go asking him... Let me talk to him...". I nod and turn the other way, heading for the library.

The next morning I wake and head downstairs. Everyone is around the fire, excluding Remus. I sigh quietly and sit in his chair. Suddenly a pair of hands are covering my eyes. I squeal and turn to see Remus. "I leave for a minute and lose my chair?" he asks with a smile. I grin and nod. He walks around to the front of the chair and picks me up. I squeal again and he sits, sitting me on his lap. I turn red and try to get up but he puts his arms around my waist. "Nope, your mine" he half whispers. This makes me turn an even deeper shade of red. I turn my head and our lips meet. "Get a room!" Sirius said with a grin. Remus grabs my hand and pulls me out the portrait door. I follow him, speechless.

He leads me to the back of the library. Once we sit down I ask "What had gotten into you today?". "Nothing" he says grinning. He puts an arm around me, pulling me close. I chuckle and snuggle close to him. Then I realize, the full moon is tonight. As sweet as he is, he is still ragged and tired looking. I turn my head and gently rub my nose against his. He lets out a soft throaty rumble and captures my lips on his. I tangle my hand in his sandy blonde locks. He pulls my body closer and kisses more. "Remus.." I mutter quietly. He just give a short hum in reply. "Tonight is the full moon.." I say again. His fingers run up and down my back. "Tomorrow if you still feel like being sweet then great but not tonight.. Not with the full moon" I whisper on his lips. He sighs and sits back. I stand and quickly peck his nose "See you in the morning".

I lay on the bed on the Hospital Wing. Its no use going back to the dorms, Remus should be here in about an hour. I let my eyes drift shut. It seemed as soon as I closed them, they fluttered open to the Hospital Wing doors being opened. I jump up and help Sirius and James who have a very weak and battered Remus in tow. I help them gently set him on the bed. "Stand, arms out" I say to James and Sirius. They looked confused but comply. I quickly check over for injuries, sending a non verbal Episkey to the cuts. "You can go now" I say, turning to Remus. "But Paws.." Sirius says taking a step towards the bed. "Bed!" I say in a sharp, Mrs Weasley voice. "Yes mother.." Sirius grumbled under his breath on the way out. I roll my eyes and start healing Remus. Just as I finish his eyelashes flutter open. "Mmm... Mione?" he mutters, looking up at me. "Yes?" I say, leaning over to his head. "Love you.." he mumbles. I chuckle "Love you to Remus".

A few days later I was sitting on the sofa by the fireplace, reading. The familiar hands go over my eyes and I dont even flinch. "Guess who?" he says playfully. "Hmmm... Is it Sirius?" I ask in an equally playful tone. He scoffed and came around to sit next to me on the couch. "MOONY!" I hear an angry voice call from the dorms. I cringe and say "What did you do now?". His eyes widen, innocently "Me? Nothing". Sirius comes storming down the stairs, dressed in his school robes. "YOU!" he said, pointing at Remus. "I have a name" Remus said with a raised eyebrow. "You- I cant- You-" he stuttered, throwing his hands up. "Use your big kid words, Padfoot" Remus said, cracking a smile. "YOU FOLDED AND PUT AWAY MY CLOTHES!" he finally screeched. I double over laughing. Leave it to Sirius to get upset over that. I stood and left, leaving the boys figure it out on their own.

I go up to the dorms and sit on my bed. When Im sure there is nobody around, I pull out my old pictures of me, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. We were all good friends until I left. I wonder if Luna knows... In the picture, it was a snow day in our fourth year. We were all outside and running around, pelting each other with snowballs. I dont know who captured it, but it captured one of the last rare happy moments I had with my friends. My old friends from the past... future... It moving picture ended with all five of us on the ground, in the snow, laughing. I smile a sad smile and put it away for now. Curling under the warm sheets, I let my thoughts take over and drift me into a slow and peaceful sleep.

**Feedback? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! Also! My friend and I are doing a Harry Potter role play. What do you guys think of me taking the role play and formatting it into a story? Its the Marauders Era ^-^ **

**Okay.. Thanks for reading!**

**Love you all ! 3**


	11. Short Film

***hides behind computer* I know you guys are probably mad... Anyways shoutout to Rosemary Lily Marie ! She has reviewed on like every chapter ! Thank you for the nice reviews and stuff ! They really do make my day 3**

_(1990's)_

(Harry's POV)

Hermione left so long ago but it seems like just yesterday. Ron seemed real sad at first but he is with Lavender now, to busy snogging to think of anything else. No one else seemed to question the excuse that she went to Australia to find her parents. Ginny and I talk about her sometimes when were are alone. What she is doing, How she is getting along with everyone, Does she miss us? Ginny says that we shouldn't worry about it. I look at the picture on the mantle. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and myself were having a snowball fight. We were actually happy. I think it was Mrs. Weasley who captured the moving photo.

_(1970's)_

(Hermione's POV)

The next morning I wake up and reach under my pillow to make sure the picture is safe as I do every morning and its gone. I sit straight up and look around the room, no one is in there. I race downstairs and look at the group around the table. They are leaning over a picture. My picture. I gulp and walk up to them and ask "Whatcha guys looking at?". "You tell us" Sirius said holding up the moving picture of me and my old friends. Remus and Lily have a poker face an look at me with a slight knowing expression. "It looks like a picture.." I say simply. "Yeah it does... With you and some other people... One who looks like James, one who looks like Evans, a boy who looks like the redhead girl, and a chick who looks like she could be related to Lovegood" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. I gulp.

I sit down and explain the basics to them, Im from the future and am trying to save them. Everyone except for Remus and Lily stares at me with wide eyes. "So who are the people in the picture..?" Sirius asks. "Well.. The raven haired boy is Harry.. James' son. The red haired boy is Ron, the youngest Weasley boy.. The red haired girl is Ginny, the youngest Weasley and only girl.. The blonde girl is Luna, Luna Lovegood...". I say slowly. "Who is the mother?" James asked slowly. "Who do we know that has red hair and bright green eyes?" I say with a smirk. James looks up and the roof and yells "YEEESSSSSS!". Everyone starts laughing except for Lily who looks completely and utterly shocked. I put a hand on her shoulder, but cant stop laughing.

**I know.. Its so short... I am having BAD writers block on this story.. I need ideas! I might start on another Harry Potter story... Love you guys.. bye bye..**


End file.
